When You're Mad: An iCarly Fanfic
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Every time you scream at me. I wanna kiss you. When you put your hands on me. I wanna touch you. Seddie Song-fic.


When You're Mad: An iCarly Fanfic

by McLP

Summary: Every time you scream at me. I wanna kiss you. When you put your hands on me. I wanna touch you. Seddie Song-fic.

A/N: Listening to Ne-Yo and this couple came tumbling into my head. I wonder if Freddie really likes Sam when she's rile up? To those that may like Victorious also I can make a Bade one too -waggles eyebrows-

_**It's just the cutest thing**_

_**When you get to fussing (cussing)**_

_**Yelling and throwing things**_

_**I just wanna eat you up**_

_**I don't mean no disrespect**_

_**When I start staring**_

_**Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)**_

_**I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy**_

"Fred-fuck!" Sam yell at the top of her lungs as she storm up the stairs to the iCarly studio. Freddie who was working on something almost drop his latest project when he heard the all too familiar voice and sounds of Sam. He couldnt help the grin that spread on his face. He knew what was coming to him as he oh-so-casually place his project back on the small table and waited til Sam open the door like she wanted to tear it down then proceed to slam it for dramatic effect.

"There you are you piece of shit!" she hiss through clench teeth as she stomp towards him in her tennis sneakers and grab onto his shirt collar. Freddie put up his hands in mock defense but Sam didnt pay it any mind as she yell at him. "You're the one who did it, didnt you? You're the one who took my last piece of bacon gum when you know I was saving that piece you stupid motherfucker! I bet you chew it without a care in the world I would find out,didnt you!"

"S-Sam!" Freddie cried. He was putting up an act and doing it well to hide the major turn on he was getting by the way Sam shook him back and forth, pulling him close to her beautiful yet firey face. Lips barely touching each other. He couldnt deny it but Sam was a beautiful girl. Of course her usual antics of pulling pranks on him and beating him senseless never die down but then after rejection after rejection from Carly, he couldnt help but develop a crush on the 18 year old that still unleashes hell on him. Freddie did went to threapy when all of his sweet innocent dreams of the brunette was place with wild,passionate dreams of the blonde before him. He thought he was going insane! But damn, Sam sure did look good to him now. Call him desprate but she is attractive in her own unique way.

"You're going to pay, Benson!" she yell over and over. She shook him back and forth til he got dizzy and fell onto the floor taking the angry blonde with him. Freddie couldnt help but blush in the poistion that they are in with Sam inbetween his legs. Her hair was a mess as she blew a few strands off from her eyes to keep glaring at the cowering boy beneath her.

"I-I am sorry Sam." he still spoke, making sure he keep good eye contact with her. He wanted to wrap his hands on her hips and push her body against him. To feel the softness of her lips against his but he kept his hands where they were which was beside his sides. "I'll buy you another pack! I swear!"

After a few tense moments, Sam just huff as she slap him across the face. Not as hard when she was really angry just enough to make it sting and turn his skin red. Freddie fought back a groan not wanting to tell the blonde on top how good that feels, wishing to apply the same pressure on her ample ass.

"Yeah, you better. Dont let me catch you taking my precious bacon products away from me again." was all she said as she got off of him.

_**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose**_

_**When you make your angry face**_

_**That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes**_

_**And sex you all over the place**_

_**Could it be the lil' way you storm around**_

_**That makes me wanna tear you down**_

_**Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is**_

He tried to hide his hard on erection as Sam glare at him from across the table. They were partner up for a science project and the look Sam was giving wasnt helping Freddie much to concentrate on the project lying before them. They have to cut open a dead rat. If their rat was pregnant, they had to take out how many babies that have died inside and examine them as well. Freddie was thrill when the project was mention and talk about but his thrill turn into exictment when he was partner with Sam.

Now the two are just staring at each other, Sam still glaring daggers at Freddie while he try to make peace with the woman. Their rat laid untouch with the scapel and other tools laid in the tin pan.

"Well? Arent you going to start?" Sam finally spoke after their prolong silence. Freddie was shock that Sam didnt took over and already cut the thing open.

"I-I thought you were going to go?" he asked while raising his eyebrow. "I mean cutting something open is your kind of project last time I check."

"Well, I dont want to cut into something thats already dead." she grin, a glint sparkling in her eyes causing Freddie to gulp. He really hope she isnt planning on using any of those tools on him. Chains and whips are one thing but sharp objects that can really draw blood on purpose was a different matter.

Freddie cough to chase away such thoughts as he proceed to start. Sam just watch still holding on to the remainder of her glare aim at Freddie. He dont know what was wrong with her every time she's around him but he hope to God that she dont stop any time soon. He really must be a machoist or something of the likes to get easily turn on whenever Sam is angry or hurting him for being himself.

He explain everything as she threw insults at him keeping her arms cross over that blossoming chest of hers making Freddie stare for a few seconds and keep going back to the rat. The period soon ended with them only completing half of thier work while the rest finish. Freddie knew that he was going to get a bad mark for this but he didnt care as he watch Sam's ass from afar.

**Every time you scream at me**

**I wanna kiss you**

**Baby when you put your hands on me**

**I wanna touch you**

**And when we get to arguing**

**Just gotta kiss you**

**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**

**But you're just so damn sexy**

**When you're mad**

Freddie was once again in a all too familiar poistion with the lovely blonde blowing off steam at him again. Apprently Gibby told her that Freddie was staring at her ass and Sam went on a manhunt to track him down to beat him to a pulp. It was the ultimate punishment since Sam have develop some. All the guys stare at her like she was some piece of meat. She tolerate it from guys she find cute or attractive which was older guys but not guys around her age even more so guys like Freddie.

"Sam, do you really have to beat Freddie up?" Carly spoke to her friend watching as th young girl pin Freddie against his locker with just her arm while the other was pull back for a punch. Carly have grown tired of their usual arugements and fights, occasionaly she doesnt bother but sometimes she interfers seeing if its worth the trouble. Carly have her own worries and problems to deal with. "I mean every guy stare at your ass. Heck even girls do it. There's no point on beating on poor innocent Freddie because he was acting like a guy."

"Would you mind if he stare at yours?" she shouted back. Carly remain unphase by her best friend reaction as she cross her arms and hold her ground. Sam was now stuck in the middle, she can beat up Freddie right now and disappoint Carly or leave Freddie alone and Carly would be chill with her. Debating over the options in she let go of Freddie as he straighten his shirt. Another iron-press shirt ruined, boy would he hear an ear-full from his mother about this.

"Look, Sam." getting irrataed as well about the ordeal. "I just was trying to see if you have something on it like rat parts. Christ on the cross cant you blame a guy for checking?"

"Whatever,nub." she insulted him with the childish word that he havent heard in years since they all grown up.

"And if I stare at your ass for perverted reasons, I can." he added which just earn him a growl from the furious blonde. He held back a grin as she lunge for him.

_**Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously**_

_**But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)**_

_**And you know ain't nothing better**_

_**Then when we get**_

_**Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)**_

_**Then we forget what we were mad about**_

Freddie crash his lips against a surprise Sam. She didnt push him away or fight him. She accepted his kiss as she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her fingers in his hair. Sam drove him insane in a good way. He couldnt fight the temptation any longer. As soon as he caught the blonde demon, he was going to be upfront with his feelings. No more weakling Freddie. He was going to be a man about it even if it will possibly kill him.

He sure thought he was dying when he heard her moan against his lips. He was damn sure he was in heaven when her body press so eagerly against his wrapping one leg around his waist not wanting to tear away from him anytime soon. He got to be dreaming or making this up but as soon as his shirt was nearly torn off. He open his eyes to see a very flustered Sam ripping his clothing off.

"S-Sam?" he looked at her in surprise as she manage to peel away the torn material and work with her clothes too.

"Shut it, Freddork!" she hiss at him revealing her black sport bra to him. "If you want to do this as much as I want to then I suggest we hurry before Carly comes back. I dont want to be caught fucking a loser like you."

Freddie grin because thats all he wanted to hear as he worked on his pants and boxers. He blush when Sam joked about briefs. He had her pin before she can make anymore snide comments taking off her bra. The share another heated kiss while Sam stroke his manhood earning a groan from a eager Freddie.

"Sam..." he moan against her lips. Sam knew what he wanted and so does she. She pull Freddie down so that he laid on the floor and taking off her panties with a grin. She lower herself onto him.

"I promise I wont be easy on you." she said and sure enough Freddie was thinking the same.

_**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose**_

_**When you make your angry face**_

_**That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes**_

_**And sex you all over the place**_

_**Could it be the lil' way you storm around**_

_**That makes me wanna tear you down**_

_**Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is**_

_**Every time you scream at me**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**Baby when you put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna touch you**_

_**And when we get to arguing**_

_**Just gotta kiss you**_

_**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**_

_**But you're just so damn sexy**_

They been having sex in sceret for weeks mostly if Freddie upsets Sam or Sam pushes Freddie too far. It was passionate, hot,wild, and always new. Sam usually softens up to him after sex but she couldnt do it in front of others. Have a normal realtionship like other people but Freddie didnt mind as long as she promise him that they will be together like this even though its in sceret. He cares deeply for Sam more then anyone. Of course he use to have feelings for Carly but he told Sam a thousand times it was a silly crush that he had when he was young. The subject was always touchy with her and Freddie couldnt help it but oblige to the opening blow. He just know the right buttons to push to make her mad again.

_**Every time you scream at me**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**Baby when you put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna touch you**_

_**And when we get to arguing**_

_**Just gotta kiss you**_

_**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**_

_**But you're just so damn sexy**_

_**When you're mad**_

**-Fin-**


End file.
